paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Beauty/ Part 2
This is part 2 of Silver Beauty. What is the faith of Silverdust and what is the dark secret behind Ace? Banished (In the garden, Prince Chase Jr. is lying in the grass with Silverdust) Prince Chase Jr.: Silverdust, how can you always be so perfect? Silverdust: Oh, I'm not perfect. Nothing is. I trip, I get dirty, I even step on bugs. Prince Chase Jr.: Ouch.... You're right. Even royalty isn't perfect. (Suddenly, the Minstrels and Minstrelette appear) Minstrel 1: *sings* And now, we bring a warning to Silverdust Minstrel 2: *sings* We fear for your safety Minstrelette: *sings* Because the princess passed a law.... Prince Chase Jr.: What is that? Minstrel 1: *speaks* Peasants aren't allowed to speak with royals without the approval of the Ace. Minstrel 2: *speaks* Now get along, little puppy. (The guards appears at the garden entrance) Silverdust: What is this? Minstrelette: *speaks* We're an exception, but you have to leave. CJ's ordering you to get banished! Run! (Silverdust begins to run as the guards chase after her) Prince Chase Jr.: Can't you stop them? Minstrel 1: Sorry. She signed a deal and the only way to break a deal is a hybrid to rip it up. Minstrelette: The only hybrids have been banished when Princess was Princess. Prince Chase Jr.: Oh, my Silverdust. I fear for you with all my heart..... (He lies down and cries) Minstrelette: How about a song? Prince Chase Jr.: What will that do? Minstrelette: *sings* This isn't the end of the story Minstrel 1: We know the whole story Minstrel 2: But we can't tell what will happen or else we'll have to pay (Minstrel 1 and the Minstrelette look at him) Prince Chase Jr.: I feel worse now! (He continues to cry) Minstrel 2: *speaks* What? (Scene Changer: waterfall) (Silverdust runs into the forest and lands on a floating log in a river) (The guards stop at the edge of the forest) The House in the Forest (The log floats into the forest as Silverdust lies down in sadness) (A fawn leaps on the log with her) Silverdust: Huh? Oh, hey Evelyn. Evelyn: *Bleats* Silverdust: I'm sorry, Evelyn. I don't feel like playing. Evelyn: *Bleats* Silverdust: Oh, no, I'm not upset about not find you some step parents. I've been banished from the kingdom. Evelyn: *Bleats* Silverdust: What is it, Evelyn? (She notices a house by the river bank) Oh, what a cute house. Maybe someone will let me stay there. (She jumps off the log with Evelyn) (She knocks on the door) Hello? Is anyone home? Well, I'm not supposed to enters houses without approval, but I'm sure no one would mind if I just stay the night. (She opens the door) (There is a large table with 7 places and a room with 7 beds) Evelyn: *bleats* Silverdust: I know. This place is a bit of a mess. I'm sure whoever owns this place won't mind if we tidy up. Evelyn: *bleats* Silverdust: You're right. We need more help. (She opens the window and howls) (Suddenly, birds, squirrels, rabbits, porcupines, and skunks run over) Hello, friends. I need you to help me tidy up the place. We must sweep the floor, clean the dishes, and do the a bit of the other spring cleaning. Let's go. (The animals all do different things) (The squirrels sweep the floor with their tails) (The rabbits scrub the dishes) (Evelyn helps Silverdust clean the fire place) (The birds, skunks, and porcupines both do the laundry) (The skunks scrub, the porcupines use their quills as clips to hang while the birds hang the laundry) Silverdust: When we clean up the fireplace, we'll make a nice meal for the owners of the place as a way to show their our help. (A while later, all the cleaning is done) (Silverdust lights the fire place with the dusted off firewood) Thank you my friends for all your help. Now, your families must be worried, so I think it might be best if you go home now. (All the animals except Evelyn leave the cottage) Evelyn: *bleats* Silvermist: Yes, let's make a yummy veggie stew. (The two of them prepare a cooking pot and veggies) {Rest is Coming Soon} Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fairy Tails